SNiPPY'S DiARY
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Vous êtes en possession du journal de Snippy. Qu'allez-vous y découvrir ? À vous de voir si vous voulez tourner les pages et découvrir tout ses plus sombres secrets, même les plus inattendues. [MxM]


**Cette histoire est pour mon meilleur ami, Anchi. Hope you'll enjoy it baby-boy ! 3**

 **Egalement aussi pour les autres lecteurs amateurs.  
Je préviens aussi, que c'est un YAOI, romance entre Captain, Snippy et Pilot !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Dear Diary, Day 0 [Snippy]**

\- BWAAH !

Généralement, on ne dit pas cela lorsque l'on tombe du ciel. Ce serait plus comme "AAAAAAH !" paniqué, voyez-vous ? Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Vous êtes bien curieux. J'ai peu de temps pour vous le dire avant de m'écraser, le sol se rapproche déjà de plus en plus mais je veux bien essayer pour vous chers lecteurs.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai manqué la guerre finale qui a réduit toute l'Humanité en cendre. Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça, la Terre. Ce serait presque amusant de vous dire que ça ressemble beaucoup à ce genre de film post-apocalyptique que l'on avait l'habitude de se farcir pendant des weekend barbants en famille histoire de se faire du mal. Qui aurait crut que ça arriverait vraiment ?

Enfin bref, j'étais le seul survivant de mon équipe de scientifique. Je parcourais Dead City pendant des jours et des jours à la recherche de survivants, espérant trouver une personne au moins avec qui parler car ... Vous-vous imaginez bien que me parler à moi-même est barbant, n'est-ce pas ? Je deviens lassé de ma propre voix.

Le monde que j'avais connu autrefois a perdu toute balance, je suis coincé dans un hiver nucléaire éternel. La neige, le froid, j'en avais assez. J'étais fatigué d'avancer, mes jambes hurlaient. Faire une pause n'allait pas aggraver la situation alors je me suis arrêté et j'ai enfin fait une pause pour la première fois de la journée. Je me suis laissé tomber lourdement sur le sol, la neige souple absorbant le choc de mon poids puis j'ai soufflé à travers mon masque à gaz.

\- J'abandonne !

C'en était finit de moi. J'abandonnais, vraiment. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le dos et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne voulais penser à rien. Faire une sieste, oui, faire une sieste était une bonne chose. Si seulement je pouvais ne pas me réveiller. Le silence tout autour de moi était reposant mais je me sentais terriblement seul. Il n'y avait personne, j'étais peut-être le dernier être vivant sur terre. Ai-je mentionné le fait que je ne voulais pas penser à quoi que ce soit durant mon repos ?

Le bruit d'un éclaire vint déranger ma précieuse sieste, me faisant sursauter, pris par surprise.

\- Bwah ?

Ça m'avait échappé sans que je le veuille vraiment puis je me suis redressé pour apercevoir le ciel gris s'éclaircir doucement sur un fond teinté de rose et de rouge. C'était rare que le soleil se montre par ici. Mais une chose avait attiré mon intention. La carcasse de cette avion juste devant moi, il y avait une personne postée dessus.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

\- Alouette ... Gentille Alouette ... Attendis-je au loin alors que la personne avançait.

Ha, me suis-je dis. Je suis probablement mort ou j'hallucine. Peut-être les deux ?

\- Alouette, je te plumerais, continua la personne en chantant. Alouette je te plumerais la tête, je te plumerais la tête !

Ma vie était une blague de Carambar, me suis-je encore dis alors que la personne en face de moi s'approchait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche sur moi, la main tendue. Les lunettes de mon masque assez expressives se soulevèrent comme le feraient mes sourcils, questionnant l'homme en face de moi qui portait un Trensh-Coat noir et un masque à gaz aux verres violets.

\- Bonjour, monseigneur, a t'il dit d'une voix assez forte. Le climat est plus agréable en cette période de l'année, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me suis presque étouffé avec ma propre salive. Il avait tellement l'air d'être indifférent à tout ça ! Et, ce n'était pas tellement surprenant en y pensant. L'apocalypse pouvait faire perdre l'esprit à n'importe quel homme saint.

L'inconnu se tut quelques secondes, l'air pensif alors que je l'observais depuis tout à l'heure sans avoir dit un seul mot. Son accent, était-il britannique ? C'était dure à dire, j'avais perdu l'habitude de parler avec une autre personne. C'était bizarre de me dire que j'avais tant espérais rencontrer une personne et la seule chose sur laquelle je me concentrais était son accent. Bon sang. Puis la main de ce dernier se posa sur mon épaule et il prit un air concerné.

\- Oh mais, pourquoi est-ce que vous semblez si mal en point ? Aimeriez-vous avoir un verre de Bourbon ? Non ? Ou que diriez-vous d'une offre exquise, un job qui vous donnerait accès aux soins dentaires et le potentiel d'avoir une chance de grimper dans les rangs ?

Je suis resté là, assis dans la neige, cet étrange homme devant moi me proposant un poste de travail. Je n'avais même pas envie de rire. C'était drôle, mais je n'y croyais pas encore.

\- Vous êtes une drôle d'hallucination, lui ai-je enfin dis.

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré _Zee Captain_ qui m'a immédiatement proposé une rénovation extrême.

Dans quoi je m'embarquais ?

[...]

\- JE SUIS ZEE CAPTAIN, GLORIEUX GOUVERNEUR DE TOUTES CHOSES À CAPTANIA!

Et comme ça, l'autoproclamé Captain indiqua toute l'étendue gelée de Captania avec une pause dramatique.

\- Voici ... Captania ! Vous avez découvert la nation la plus paradisiaque et la plus prospère ! Mes félicitations !  
\- Alors, comment suis-je censé vous appeler ? J'ai finalement demandé.  
\- Silly chap ! Je viens de vous le dire, je suis Zee Captain !  
\- Mais j'ai bien d'autres titres que vous pouvez utiliser : Votre Grâce, Dame Du Lac, Votre excellence, Zee tout puissant, ou Suzerain ... Mais, Zee Captain est un titre amplement suffisant !

Je fixais ce dernier incrédulément, " _Zee Captain_ " semblait très sérieux à ce sujet. Quelqu'un veut une portion extra radiation avec ses frites, non ? J'ai finalement décidé que ce n'était pas important, juste un détail auquel je m'y ferais. Seigneur ? Gouverneur ? Madame ? Captain ? Peut-importe.

La fin du monde n'est pas le meilleur moment pour commencer à penser avec qui on se lie. Mon propre esprit commençait à fonctionner de façon étrange à cause de la fatigue. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne pouvais pas donner à Captain un gender, peut-importe combien de temps j'y pensé. C'est comme si quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon cerveau. A chaque fois que j'y pensais c'était comme si je sautais une étape et resté sur " _Captain_ ". J'ai mis ça sur la faute du "possible cancer du cerveau, radiation, empoissonnement, l'épuisement" et j'ai sauté le cap.

\- Je m'appel Charles Snippy.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je me suis présenté.

Cet homme énigmatique portait un masque respiratoire comme tout êtres humanoïdes se devaient de porter pour survivre dans le " _Wasteland_ " mais celui de Captain était différent. La lumière se reflétait sur celui-ci, l'ombre était comme un sourire perpétuel. En le tapant avec un doigt avec un air pensif , le capitaine se retourna comme s'il était sur une scène de ballet.

\- Snippy, mh ?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la suite lorsque ce dernier repris la parole.

\- Snips, Snaps, Snoops, Sneeeepz, Sni-Pie, Snapper, Snipping, Shnippend, Zshnippeh, Snoppeh, Snaippeh, Snippeh ! Chantonna Captain, testant diverses façon de prononcer mon nom.

Je suis resté là à l'écouter déformer mon nom, me disant jusqu'où pourrait bien aller ce dernier, combien de temps, combien de prénoms pouvait-il sortir ? Je suis resté silencieux assez longtemps et l'autre eut l'air de remarquer alors il me prit dans ses bras, soudainement, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise avant de dire assez fort pour couvrir le sons du vent qui se levait derrière nous.

\- N'ayez crainte !

Si il savait comme je n'étais pas serein ... Une crise d'angoisse se diluait lentement dans mon organisme, comme de l'encre que l'on injectait dans de l'eau.

\- Captania peut offrir des emplois a un sappy-chap tel que vous ! Pourquoi, vous pourriez être ZEE candidat parfait pour ma nouvelle division "SNIPPING" dans laquelle une place vient justement de se libérer à cause d'une malencontreuse circonstance ! N'est-pas le karma qui vous à conduis ici à mon bureau, avec un nom approprié tel que le votre ?

Malencontreuse circonstance, karma ? Ai-je marmonner dans ma barbe.

\- Les accidents de pianos volants n'arrivent pas deux fois dans une vie, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit le Captain en regardant le ciel comme si il attendait qu'une chose se passe.

J'ai regardé Captain et puis, moi aussi, j'ai regardé le ciel. Il n'y avait rien, sauf des nuages gris, épais, de la neige tombant du ciel. Nous sommes resté débout, à notre place, regardant le ciel pour ce qui fut une éternité.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ? Ma voix me sembla bien maladroite à mes oreilles.  
\- Shhhh, shhhhh ... Captain m'intima le silence avant de se tourner vers moi, sérieux. On ne sait jamais quand le prochain piano tombera !  
\- Ok ... Soupirais-je, lasse, en secouant mes jambes fatiguées.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques longues minutes que Captain donna enfin le signale de départ.

\- Nous devons partir ! Je n'aime pas la façon que ces nuages ont de me regarder !  
\- Vraiment ? Soupirais-je avec préoccupation en ce qui concernait la santé mentale du capitaine.  
\- Ha ! Mais j'ai zee solution ! Continua Captain en fourrant sa main dans la poche de son trensh-coat, ressortant ce qui semblaient êtres ... des grains de riz.  
\- Huh, je me suis poussé du passage alors que Captain jetait le riz en l'air comme dans une fête de mariage.  
\- En avant ! Il faut suivre les grains de riz, Mr Snippy !

Captain prit la tête de la marche, moi sur ses talons. Ses pas étaient plus assurés que les miens. Peut-être que c'était parce que je n'étais pas si enthousiaste à l'idée d'être avec un phénomène tel que lui. Je voulais juste un abri où me reposer pour la nuit, la suite, je verrais bien.

Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué en suivant Zee Captain ?

* * *

 _Alors, il est vrai que je vais reprendre un peu l'histoire mais ce ne serait pas toujours le cas, n'ayez crainte !  
Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas._

 _La bise, tendresse et chocolat !_


End file.
